Klaus von Hertzon
Klaus Von Hertzon (original version: ) used to be the 2nd-best Bakugan player before he lost to Masquerade, which caused him to drop down to fourth place. Klaus was first seen in Bakugan Battle Brawlers Biography He collects Bakugan and has their open forms on a wall in his house in Germany, but he also collects other things such as suits of armor. His attribute is Aquos and his Guardian Bakugan is Aquos Sirenoid, who he shares a bond with. He was Marucho's rival because he sent Preyas to the Doom Dimension in their first battle. He then fights Dan, Runo, and Marucho alongside Julio and Chan Lee were he showed that he obtained Preyas from the Doom Dimension. He over used Preyas to make Marucho upset, eventually losing him to Marucho due to Runo's ability card Pure Light. After that he decides to use a Mind Ghost to send Preyas back to the Doom Dimension, however Marucho is able to save him using the Dive Mirage Ability. He loses his Griffon to the Doom Dimension, which he doesn't care about. They lose when Marucho activates the Fire, Water, Light Triple Node and Runo's Cut-in-saber ability card, making Drago evolve. When he brawls Masquerade he doesn't want to risk his Sirenoid but when he activates an ability she defies his orders and Dual Hydranoid sends her to the Doom Dimension. He then fights against Alice Gehabich loaning her his Bakugan since she had none, partly for revenge, partly to teach her a lesson but Sirenoid wanted nothing but revenge, calling her a brat and a coward. Alice didn't transform into Masquerade who easily should defeat Klaus and he manages to defeat Alice's Darkus Centepoid with Sirenoid's Forcing Wave. Klaus stalls both Druman and Hairadee with Sirenoid to help the Battle Brawlers when they were stuck in Vestroia. He also helps Alice and Christopher battle and Rabeeder, giving Christopher helpful tips on how to help him defeat her in a combo. Rabeeder also flirted with him a little bit, but he was too mad to focus on that. He and Christopher nearly won but lost instead when Rabeeder used her "Terra Crunch" Ability Card. The brawlers then notice that he is worried about Alice and, laughing, ask why. Klaus shakes off the remark with a simple "I am a gentleman." Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Klaus returns in the New Vestroia episode "Saved by the Siren." It was revealed that he helped Dr. Michael Gehabich in improving his teleportation device. Once it was successful, Klaus reunited with Sirenoid and eventually set up an estate business in Vestal, whose apartments Ace was interested in for Baron. He comes to the aid of Ace and Midnight Percival during their battle against Vexos member Mylene Pharaoh. Both of them managed to fend Mylene off, with Klaus casually remarking that she was very beautiful, as usual. When Baron catches up, Klaus helps them in warning Dan about the Vexos targeting the Attribute Energies. In episode 32, it was revealed that it was he who sent Chan Lee to check on Alice. He then sent them back to Earth after the Dimension Transporter was destroyed and later on sent Maron to Earth to visit Baron. Video Game In Bakugan Battle Brawlers (video game), Klaus battles with Sirenoid in every one of his decks. Once he is hard mode, when you battle him at the park, he uses a deck similar to the one he used against Alice, containing Aquos Sirenoid and a Pyrus Siege. He also used a Haos Centipoid, as El Condor is not available in the game. Bakugan * Aquos Sirenoid (Guardian Bakugan) * Aquos Stinglash * Aquos Griffon * Aquos Terrorclaw * Aquos Preyas (Taken By Marucho) * Haos El Condor * Pyrus Siege Trivia *Klaus has two ways of saying his name, Klaus(claws)/Klaus(clow(as in ow)s), although the correct pronunciation is the latter. *He seems to think of himself as a ladies man. *He signifies his seniority over Ace by giving him the nickname 'Ace my boy'. *He looks similiar to Aster Phoenix, a character from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or Maximillion Pegasus of Yu-Gi-Oh!. *Klaus is the only returning brawler who is not a main character to win a battle in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia *Klaus has an interest in Alice. When he meet Alice she told him the truth about her. After knowing the truth of her bring Masquerade he was interested in her. In Bakugan: New Vestroia he even took the liberty to send Chan Lee to check on Alice. *Klaus is the second person in the anime to kiss someone, Mira. The first is the JJ Dolls, who kissed Marucho and the third is Maron, who kissed Shun. *Klaus is one of the three brawlers to have two crushes, Alice and Mira. The second is Julie, who loves Billy but has a crush on Ace. The third is Mira, who is in love with Ace and has a crush on Dan. *He has the same personality with Edgar Valtinas from the Inazuma Eleven Anime. Gallery Klaus.jpg File:Klaus1.jpg Klaus2.jpg Klaus8.jpg Klaus6.jpg Klaus7.jpg Klaus10.jpg File:Klaus_Screen.JPG|Klaus and Sirenoid File:Klaus_&_Sirenoid.JPG|Klaus and Sirenoid images klaus.jpg|Klaus holding a Gate Card Battles Onscreen Klaus has won 4/7 battles de:Klaus von Herzen es:Klaus von Herzen Category:Characters Category:The Top Ten Category:Humans Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers